


Cuisine tchèque

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Français | French, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Mushrooms, One Shot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Prague, The Firebird, True Love, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Après leur chute de la falaise, Will et Hannibal inaugurent leur nouvelle vie dans la somptueuse ville de Prague, en Europe de l'Est.





	Cuisine tchèque

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème de cet OS était **Champignon** et devinez quoi ? Hannibal cuisine !

Attiré par un doux fredonnement, Will Graham couvrit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'Hannibal Lecter. Cet homme élégant et cultivé, ce tueur en série implacable et cannibale, qui était aussi l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait.

Ce jour, cela faisait très exactement un an qu'ils étaient censés être morts, après leur spectaculaire chute de la falaise. Mais c'était sans compter sur la résistance et la détermination du docteur Lecter. Envers et contre toutes les probabilités, ils avaient survécu, pansé leurs blessures et, aujourd'hui, ils étaient réunis à l'aube de leur nouvelle vie. La vraie, celle qu'ils avaient attendu toute la précédente.

L'Éventreur et le profiler avaient de nombreuses choses en commun, notamment une profonde affection pour les menus détails. Le professeur reconnaissait facilement qu'il était un grand sentimental, mais Hannibal n'était pas si différent. Il avait une âme profondément romantique, comme Will, et ils avaient voulu marquer le coup.

Pour cela, ils avaient décidé de passer un petit weekend en amoureux en Europe de l'Est, à Prague, ville connue pour ses charmes historiques et intellectuels ; une citée susceptible d'attirer un homme tel que le Monstre de Florence. Toutefois, chose qui aurait éminemment surpris Jack Crawford, le couple ne pointa pas le bout de son nez dans le moindre lieu culturel. Au contraire, il goûta aux délices de la vie diurne et surtout nocturne de la capitale tchèque, s'attachant tout particulièrement à honorer les spécialités locales.

Dans le bel appartement qu'ils avaient loué, Hannibal le Cannibale faisait dorer des champignons sauvages en fredonnant un doux air de musique baroque. Reprenant l'air à tue-tête, Graham vint poser son menton sur l'épaule de son amant, inspirant le délicat fumet qui émanait de la poêle en douces volutes odorantes.

« En tchèque, on appelle cela _svíčková na smetaně_ , expliqua le Lituanien avec un accent impeccable.

― Avec des cèpes, des morilles et des…

― Chanterelles. Oui. »

Après une brève pause, Lecter eut une légère moue.

« Je pense que l'on peut considérer que j'aie quelque peu adapté ce plat traditionnel. »

Il déglaça à l'alcool rare et cher et se tourna vers son compagnon en souriant.

« Tu sais que j'adore quand tu adaptes les recettes. Qu'est-ce qui donne cette couleur rouge à ta sauce ?

― Les airelles. »

Il tendit une cuillère en bois vers les lèvres désormais nues de l'ancien consultant du FBI qui goûta avec ravissement à ce nectar expertement préparé.

« C'est excellent. »

Le compliment fit chaud au cœur du meurtrier dont les yeux havane dessinèrent un tendre sourire.

Parmi tous les plaisirs qu'offrait généreusement ce monde, Hannibal Lecter huitième du nom ne se lasserait jamais des joies de Will Graham, de ses sourires lumineux. Il se targuait d'en être la raison, c'était pour lui d'une gratification extrême.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le jeune professeur, le Lituanien avait découvert un homme retranché derrière de hautes barrières. Pendant plusieurs mois, il s'était appliqué à cultiver sa confiance en lui, à l'aider à voir lui-même à l'intérieur de ses palissades, à se découvrir. Enfin. Parfois, il l'avait brusqué. Souvent, il avait joué. Et cela n'avait pas été accompli en un jour, mais le résultat était d'une telle splendeur qu'il n'en était que plus prodigieux.

Délaissant momentanément la préparation, le blond se prêta aux jeux de son amant et accepta les câlineries avec bonheur. Demain, à la même heure, ils seront repartis loin d'ici et la police de Prague s'apprêtera à découvrir leur première œuvre commune, une ode à l'Amour et à la Renaissance qui, telle l'Oiseau de Feu d'Igor Stravinsky, s'élèvera dans les cieux et déploiera ses ailes embrasées au-dessus de l'Europe. Les Amants Tueurs apparaitront alors aux yeux du monde, plus vivants que jamais, enfin drapés de leur magnificence.


End file.
